villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Born as Ike (in Japanese: アイク, Aiku) and later known as Sir Isaac Ray Peram "Pelham" Westcott (in Japanese: アイザック・レイ・ペラム・ウェストコット, Aizakku Rei Peramu Uesutokotto), or simply known as Isaac Ray Peram Westcott or Isaac Westcott, is one of the two main antagonists of Date A Live novel franchise (alongside Mio Takamiya). He was introduced as the overarching antagonist of the second half of the anime's first season (volume 1-4) and later introduced as the main antagonist of the rest of the novels and anime timeline until Volume 17 where Mio makes her debut, sharing the same position. He returns to his position as the sole main antagonist again after Mio redeemed herself. He also served as the overarching antagonist in the games of Compile Heart series, one of the two main antagonists of the Chinese game Spirit Pledge (alongside Ellen Mira Mathers) and the catalyst antagonist of the prequel spin-off manga Date A Strike. He also appears in the Encore stories Ellen's Strongest Day and Mana Mission as a major character. He is an evil and ruthless British mage who works as the corrupt managing director and founder of the largest company in the world, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, a powerful military company that is responsible to arm all nations of the world to wage wars of aggression against the Spirits and other political and military oppositions. Westcott rules it with a fascist iron fist and controls almost all aspects of life inside of his company and half of Europe's continent. Recorded by history as the most powerful genuine mage who had ever lived, his entire life was the culmination of a half-century plan to destroy the current reality to create a new world. Westcott adopted the concept of racism and supremacy as his aim is to unite "racially desirable" mages as comrades, while excluding those deemed either to be religious dissidents, physically or intellectually inferior, or of a foreign race, in other words, all humans; including men, women, children, and infants. In his quest for genocide, he has been controlling the world's nations for 30 years, bringing a wave of death and destruction. His ultimate plan is not make a world for mages only but to utterly annihilate humankind and create a new reality, a Nazi-like realm of Mages where he is the Supreme Leader, with whatever remains of humanity being plunged into diabolical torments. He is voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu in the Japanese version of the anime, the latter of whom also voiced Scar in Fullmetal Alchemist, Dracula in Castlevania, Lancelot in Fate series, Hideyoshi Toyomi in Sengoku Basara, and dubbed by Alex Organ in the English version, the latter of whom also voiced the Doctor in Black Buttler, Shogo Makishima in Psycho-Pass, Kishou Arima in Tokyo Ghoul/Re and Kaku in One Piece. Character Description Isaac Westcott is the sinister director and founder of DEM Industries, a facade military company whose true goal was to assist Isaac Westcott to study the Spirits and allow their director to become an Inverse Spirit, in order to rewrite the reality. While he often express his feeling of revenge towards mankind for exterminating his people, his true desires is mostly related to his insane behavior and obsession with negative emotions. As the most vile mage to have ever existed, Westcott was deeply obsessed with death as it causes living being to feel despair sadness and sorrow, having found those feelings to be the most (and possibly the only) enjoyable emotion for him, whether it be inflicting despair unto others, or suffering from despair wholeheartedly. This made him extremely dangerous, as he wished to make the whole world feel his pain and suffering. As such, Westcott finds pleasure, happiness and even joy in losing important people and things he loves dearly, even going to the point to form friendships only to wait and see them dying to feel the suffering (joy) of pain. Westcott is a creepy and sinister sadomasochist man who loves feeling negative emotions like despair and sorrow, because of that he is a person who has a abnormal mind or, in other words, a "cruel and twisted" businessman with the diabolical ambition of killing and enslaving all humans of reality and creating a new world in his image by destroying the current way of life on Earth (and maybe on the entire universe) and replace the current civilization with a nazi-like utopia where mages will rule as the master race with him as the central figure of authoritarianism and "salvation", while mankind will be persecuted, enslaved and exterminated. Westcott is also a person who represents the very depressive side of mankind, a person who loves living in despair and depression. It was later revealed he suffers from self-defeating personality disorder, he represents the total opposite of Shido Itsuka and Elliot Woodman, who represents life and hope, as well as altruism and humanitarianism. Isaac is a person who introduces the Hedgehog's Dilemma in the story as Westcott and his friends have different wills and dreams, which forced his fellows to struggle between themselves (mostly between Westcott and Elliot) creates a world of despair and loneliness in his mind. For him, being alive is the same as being in pain, and he do his best to make the world a proper place for his depression and sorrow. In-Universe, while most other villainous humans qualify as Well-Intentioned Extremists because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits while displaying comedy; Isaac is a living being who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commits all of his atrocities expressly out of his own free will. Westcott was first introduced as an antagonist who loves committing all kinds of atrocities but later it was revealed he believes himself to be not as "bad guy" but rather as "hero" to the point of hypocrisy as he believes all humans are evil by nature and deserves to be destroyed, no matter their race or age. He often will use this excuse to find reason in his own crimes. His goals and persona are heavily based in the real-life dictator Adolf Hitler as he wishes the total extermination of mankind through extermination and genocide of an entire race and to put his race as the masters to rule the world. His motives are also driven by feelings of revenge, much like the fascist dictator. Appearance While it was unknown for a while, the very first novels implied he was around 30 years old but it was later revealed he is man of 49 years old. Westcott is a tall handsome man with smooth and long dark ash blonde/white hair, pale skin and sharp dark blue eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. He is always wearing a black suit, with black social shoes, black social pants, and a white tie. He is known to be of British origin but speaks fluent Japanese. He is described as a very scary man by Origami. He is described as being around 30 years old, but Origami notes that he gives off the impression of an experienced veteran. Can't rule out the possibility that Westcott is using magic to keep the youthful appearance, after all, it was said Elliot left the DEM Industries 30 years ago, and many of the characters in the series refer to him as a person with 30 years old. There is a possibility that Westcott is using technological-magic (a small piece of Magi-Tech known as Realizer) on himself to not grow old just like Elliot Baldwin Woodman is doing to stay alive due to his age. After his fight against Woodman, Westcott had one of his arms severed in the conflict and is currently undergoing Realizer treatment to restore it, possibly giving him several scars. Personality Past Personality Despite all his cruelty, Westcott was showed to be a person like any other and was not evil from the start. Westcott was once a kind boy who was known for being a charismatic boy who loved to talk with other people. At one point, Westcott was shown to be gentle enough to support the weak as seen when Ellen cried in front of him for being a failure as she could not use magic like him and other children from her age. However, deep inside he was a twisted person who already had a inverse sense of ethic and a abnormal view of life and death. At that time, Westcott was an already a genius by nature and showed great skills for magic, alchemy and occultism, because of that he was very popular among other children and would teach them to be pure and respected mages without using extreme rules used by the adults to teach magic to other children. However, despite the adults from his village were rigid to all children, he could understand their situation as they were afraid of being discovered by normal humans. Westcott was shown to be also neutral over humans, and completely understand the fact of being feared by them as humans are afraid of things they cannot comprehend, and that fear would become madness to the point of paranoia. However, due to his superior intellect that was above from everyone's view of the world, Westcott began to grow bored of the world. When his pet died, he developed a twisted sense of ethic as he felt pleasure and joy in his own suffering. At the same time, Westcott developed a masochist sense of perspective as he enjoyed every single moment of his sorrow when he saw his mother dying in front of him. When he discovered that death "shook" his boring world, Westcott became obsessed with death as it brings all negative emotions of a living being. His obsession for losing something important was so "important" for him that he adopted a new dog just so he could wait and see it die again just like his previous one. Because Westcott was neutral over humans, the moment a group of anti-mages faction destroyed and exterminated his comrades, caused him to think humans were cruel and evil by nature as his race offered peace many times to other human societies. According to him, humans were barbarians and should be destroyed as he recognized them as dangerous to the planet and maybe to the whole universe. Westcott, however, developed an admiration for the cruelty of humans as he saw their actions as a "beautiful" way to inflict the same despair and pain he loves. When he was adopted by a British couple, his personality changed radically, becoming a person with a great ambition, his ambitions were so strong that it lead him to kill his own parents to have all their fortune for himself to further his agenda. When Westcott eventually gave up on the idea of being neutral towards humans, he decided to rewrite the current reality, a world without wars and conflict where mages will rule as the master race. He started to change his plans in creating a world for the mages and aimed to rewrite the human world instead. Unlike his friends who wanted to create another world where mages would live in peace, Westcott wanted to bring about the Apocalypse to kill all humans of the world and use the power of the Spirits to rewrite the human world according to his own views. In truth, Westcott was using the humans' cruelty as an excuse for the rest of his fellows to follow him in his quest for genocide, even knowing that what he was doing is basically the same. Around the time he was adopted, he became even more arrogant and couldn't take criticism. In addition, he became even more rude to all humans around them, treating them like animals and disgusting pieces of trash. When Westcott and his friends created the Spirits, his mind got even more twisted and corrupted with the supernatural powers of the Spirits as he believed their powers are equal to a God. The moment he discovered their Sephirah Crystals, the very core of their immense powers, could be removed and transfer their powers to a normal person like himself, he lost completely his moral codes and views of life and death, becoming the ruthless man he is nowadays and could only care for himself and his plans while treating everyone around him as pawns for his dream which he consider to be for the "greater good". Current Personality Through his own nature, Westcott seemed to be "sadness" incarnate. He insistently made clear to Shido Itsuka and his enemies, however, that he did not believe himself to be evil, but simply beyond common morality. He was instinctively treacherous, betraying and killing numerous beings who trusted him as he showed no empathy for humans, a race that was under his command in DEM. Since his youth, Westcott was a natural genius and showed that he was patient, sarcastic, arrogant, vastly intelligent, and an incredible actor as he could manipulate the entire globe according to his desire. Westcott is an intelligent man who often addresses most of his subordinates by their surnames (except Ellen Mira Mathers whom he called her name often in a teasing tone). He is also a man who does not speak too much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise, or anguish and is always shown smiling. In normal situations, Westcott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking primarily among the directors of the D.E.M that are part of the board of D.E.M except Ellen. Westcott is also a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice since he sees humans as inferior. Due to the power that he has over his officers and other employees on D.E.M Industries, he is very selfish and traitorous, as he doesn't care about anyone's life and even his own. Isaac Westcott brutally tortures his directors and officers if they question his orders regardless of whether if they are elite soldiers or not; which is why Westcott often install Realizers in the brains of his soldiers in order to make them into "domesticated-psychopaths" so he doesn't need to worry with small rebel cells rising in DEM. Under normal circumstances, he becomes honest and thoughtful towards his subordinates (for beginners who do not know his true nature, people like Knox). He is also very a twisted and callous man who seems to take pleasure in the worst possible types of torture, such when he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and sexual tortures to Tohka that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. The definition of Westcott is a complete and utter obsession with revenge, death, sorrow, genocide, and greed with the powers of the Spirits' Inverse Form. By his own admission, he loves all kinds of pain and despair that mankind can evoke over the world as he have a strange and bizarre fetish for despair and death, considering it to be the best emotion he can feel and inflict in other people. He clearly shows that he hates any form of pacifism as he believes kindness will accomplish nothing and that sacrifices are necessary. This was later shown during Murdoch's events when he refused to kill Murdoch because he has a potential to become unfettered revolutionary; a magisterial dictator with strong ambitions. While he says "will be for humanity's greater good" the people under his command will follow Westcott blindly because of his great authority and experience as a veteran, and all of them are able to kill thousands of innocent civilians as long Isaac says this is correct. In a narrative sense, Isaac's unfettered and violent personality that is deeply inspired in revolutionary dictators of real life (Josef Stalin and Heinrich Himmler) serve as a counter to the easygoing, peaceful, and gentle personalities of Shido and Elliot that believes peace and equality is born from love and harmony and not from power and oppression. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodman betrayed a vow he made with him after he left the DEM. He even asked Elliot to come back to the D.E.M and saw Elliot's actions as a childish person throwing a temper tantrum. He frequently appears to play with his underlings for amusement such as playing rude and sarcastic jokes and at times he needs to use extreme and scary jokes to put fear in some members and soldiers of the D.E.M to keep them line as he needs his private army at all costs to fight Ratatoskr in a future war of large scale. Being the director D.E.M Industries, Westcott controls his minions through acquiring their respect by fear and holds the most rambunctious and turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Isaac is also rather uncharitable, so he reacts violently to criticism. He tends to view most problems and situations in an extremely perspicacious manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death. Believing no force in the world could challenge his authority since he is the director of the greatest corporation on Earth, he typically underestimate his foes for being pacifists and that their kindness ends up generating in their defeat as he believes kindness will accomplish nothing but defeat. Ultimately, Isaac could also be viewed as yet another example of a Machiavellian inspired ruler, with ruthless determination to kill everyone on his way. But unlike Machiavellian who is a tyrannical ruler, Isaac is president of a company but he is seen more like an undemocratic dictator oppressing people in the shadows. And unlike tyrants who seek for more power—Isaac plans to seek more death on humans to get his vengeance of all mankind for bringing death to his people. Many of Isaac's beliefs run consistent with nihilism, as he does not see any meaning to life. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. He often says things to incite someone's temper but then says he is just kidding. Isaac enjoys irritating Ellen Mathers to a troll level, and he has a great deal of fun in being feared by other officers as well. On the outside, Isaac acts empathetic and charming, however, he keeps many secrets and tells many lies to the whole planet. He is also very strategic and shrewd, so he enjoys manipulating battles in order to make his own allies and enemies kill themselves. He immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of humans and watching their expressions become filled with despair as see in Tohka's inversion experiment when Tohka and Shido's love failed. Despite all his cruelty, he insistently made clear to Ratatoskr, that he is not "evil", but simply beyond common morality, calling evil "the humans who oppose him" as he believes himself to be the most righteous person in the world as he has a reason to exterminate mankind. To those who had been at his nonexistent mercy, Westcott was known to be exceptionally sadistic, and he often took visible pleasure in torturing others. He was similarly quiet bloodthirsty as well, and frequently reveled in combat to the point of laughing while he fought or killed. He was also noted for his lack of forgiveness, but when something "bad" happens inside of his company that goes according to his plan, he is willing to congratulate the individuals with vacation and salary increase as if they had done something good. At first, Westcott wanted to create a world without humans where mages will rule in peace but over the course of the years, Westcott began to take his desire for peace too far and decided he was the only one who should rule the world to guide it a new era. When he summoned the Spirits, Westcott decided to use the event to his advantage, by creating the belief that they are alien-monsters made to destroy mankind, in order to give the world an enemy to direct their hatred against. Using this threat, his company sold many weapons to all police forces and military of the world to rise against those "evil beings". Westcott is also a deeply misanthropic man who tries to convince all nations that his evil deeds are justified because they are for greater good of the world, though he is an atrocious, cruel, prejudiced, sinister, vicious, and brutal businessman who uses his place in power to meet his own extreme ends, even employing mercenaries, terrorists, psychopaths and rapists like Minerva Liddell and Jessica Bailey to enforce his interpretation of Humanity's will while posing them as "soldiers." This makes him feared and reviled throughout the world as shown in Japan Ground Self Defense where the military officers showed fear towards him as he is one of the most important figures of the world. Westcott is especially determined to eliminate all humans scattered everywhere after using their resources, help and all support that all nations of the world used to rise him to power, showing that in the end, no matter how useful his human minions were, he will always abandon them to die simply because they are non-mages. However, despite being a highly dangerous and violent man, he thinks himself superior and even purer than most of the people as he sees himself as the "savior" of the world while considering all humans as "monsters". Westcott has shown to be haughty and self-assuming. He has also been shown to have somewhat of a god-complex, like for example, believing that he should "destroy the world and create a new one" if the current one does not operate in the way he wants it to. Despite his single-mindedness, Westcott's true weakness was his arrogance that leads him to many defeats at the hands of Ratatoskr, Asgard Electronics, and the Spirits. His pride over his army and Wizards lead him to believe Ratatoskr was a group of "greenhorns" that could do nothing against him as they use peaceful methods to achieve their goals. Soon, when he thought he could simply invade their base with a small squad of Bandersnatch and Wizards and win, he got severely wounded by his old friend, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, for overestimate his soldiers. However, Westcott also states he fears Elliot as he was once a powerful Wizard. During their battle, Westcott mentioned he was shaking in fear when he was about to fight Elliot in a battle where Westcott loses one of his arms. After this incident, Westcott stopped underestimating his enemies and considered them all as threats to the point of moving all his army to defeat them. While very abusive and cruel even towards his loved ones (mostly Elliot who is his arch-enemy), Westcott is, in fact, capable of affection and love people like an ordinary person; however, this only fuels his depravity. Westcott was able to show affection for people close to him but it was in fact only to get attached to them and later watch them die or suffer; only to get "aroused". This seems to apply even to his pet dog since he got another pet after his previous best friend died. It was later revealed he only got a new pet because he wanted to love it, only to watch it die later so he could feel sorrow and sadness (joy and pleasure) from its death. Because hurting people (and even animals) close to him will cause him greater despair, he tends to deal with them in more personal ways; for instance, he personally made his last moment to be emotional just so he could see the faces of Ellen, Elliot and Karen twisted with sorrow, giving him one last moment of pain-induced pleasure. In later volumes, it was revealed that Westcott genuinely loved his family and friends, which is why he deliberately made them survive only to backstab them later so he could feel "happiness" and "sadness" from betraying his friends as they watched him destroying their world. The more he loves someone, the more he wants to treasure and revel in their despair, which is why he set up his own friends to experience despair by his own hand. Following the reveal of his genius nature, it can be inferred that Westcott's obsessions are ironically fueled by his great intelligent nature, predict and empathize with people around him. By a degree, his intellectual nature made him above morals and sense of ethic. He most likely understands the consequences of his actions and the exact level of suffering his plans will inflict (in his enemies and even in himself) but this only encourages him by filling his with pain over his own monstrous acts that took the lives of millions and attempted BILLIONS. As a result of this, Westcott actually manages to escape classification as a true sociopath, since they are defined by a complete inability to form emotional connections with others. As such, Westcott is not a psychopath as he is capable of love and form friendly relationships with other people. And despite his twisted sense of emotional masochism and inverted point of view of life and death, he is not a mentally ill person, but, an ordinary person with a mentality superior to normal humans. At times Westcott can also be very childish. Both Ellen and Karen admit that his actions with his newly acquired Demon King resemble a mischievous kid playing with a new toy. Isaac also shows on screen that he is laughably evil at times when is played for laughs in his misfortunes with Ellen. Yandere Love for Mio Towards Mio Takamiya, his love interest, Westcott's personality is ambiguous. For the most part he acts as a sweet, kind and kind-hearted man towards her to gain her affection. Westcott refers her as Deus (God), a name that he himself gave to Mio thanks to her beauty and power of a true Goddess. But this masks his dark and sanguinary side—ruthless, cold and calculating, Westcott declares that his love for Mio is what made him do all the things he done; to steal her power so he can live alongside her in his new world. Despite his love for her, he is not above hurting and killing everyone she loves, confirming that he wants to be the only love in her life. Westcott was extremely obsessed with Mio's power and beauty, and always thought about her when he had nothing better to do, always desiring to obtain her for himself. Westcott is also not above making her suffer to make her choose him by killing the people she loved. One example was when Westcott killed Shinji right in front of her, whom is considered Mio's first love, to take her for himself once again but desiring only happiness for her. While Shinji's feeling for Mio are pure love, what Westcott feels for Mio is dominance but somehow a genuine love to give her happiness while enslaving her with her own power. He claims that they are very similar in wanting something of their own, so he indirectly compares himself with her and says they are meant for each other. When Mio rejected him for everything he did to her Westcott immediately felt as if he was being betrayed and claimed all he wants now is to delete Shido Itsuka, the boy she fell in love with. And later, when Mio confirmed she never loved or even liked him, Westcott was shocked and laughed insanely before unleashing his power and claiming if she is not going to be his lover, then she will die with him alongside the entire world. Basically, inviting her to commit a double-suicide with the rest of all life. In the end Westcott's love towards her became not a redeeming quality, but fuel to his depravity. Official Description The twisted managing director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. He is around 30 years old and a tall man with dark ash blond hair and sharp eyes. He seems to know more than he lets on, such as the knowledge of Tohka's transformed state, as well as Shido's past. All of DEM's elite wizards refer to him with -sama, fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts just because he said so. Considering Mana's amnesia before she joined DEM, headaches whenever she tries to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission to capture Tohka that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties just to slap Ratatoskr's face rather than use a plan to minimize both, such as the original plan on the island where the Yamai twins appeared. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for "humanities' greater good." Isaac himself has shown little care, much less humanity, in his thinking as long as his goals are realized. Whether it is discussing ways to break Tohka's spirit through torture with the same manner and care one would discuss the weather, or the loss of life and DEM property when Tohka snapped, he never showed any sign or thought of guilt, despair, sorrow or grief, but was happy that she inverted as if nothing else mattered. Westcott grew up in a town of mages who could use sorcery along with Woodman and Ellen. However, civilians who feared the power of mages scorched their village. This event caused a change in Westcott. This became the first step to the creation of DEM. The trio spent their youths learning everything they could about sorcery, leading to the foundation in creating a Spirit, a being of immense power born from the mana of the world which they could use to achieve their goal. Around the same time, Westcott was adopted by a rich couple, but, ended up dying in an accident, leaving their entire fortune to Westcott. Afterward, he gained a desire to create a utopia, one with only mages living in it. Other appearances ''Ars Install'' On the game Ars Install, Westcott is the overarching antagonist manipulating all events behind the scenes. He is the man responsible for creating Marina Arusu, also know as Unknown, alongside with his assistant, Ellen Mira Mathers. Marina Arusu was a sentient-virus (with self-consciousness) by Westcott to watch over Ratatoskr and hack the program of the Fraxinus. He was also nicknamed by Marina; In the Marina route, she called her creator as "Otoo-san", from the Japanese means "Daddy". Marina shows her loyalty to Isaac in the very end. At the end of the game, it was discovered that Westcott manipulated his own daughter, driving her to death while he destroyed the Simulator Reality of the Fraxinus System. In the process Marina Arusu died since all she wanted was to be loved by Isaac Westcott but at the end of the game it was revealed she won nothing but contempt as he created her to be nothing but a computer program. In the true ending, it is revealed that Marina performed good deeds before her demise after discovering her mistakes in believing in Westcott. She sent Maria's mail message to Shido's phone (in which Maria thought would be unreachable), and even installed Maria onto his phone. ''Seha Vs. Dark Tohka'' In the mini Korean-manga adaptation, Westcott appears as the Bigger Bad and the main antagonist. He succeeded in awakening the Demon King in Tohka, however, in this adaptation, he created an artificial Spirit called Seha and forced him to fight to death with the Demon King. While Seha and Dark Tohka were fighting, millions of people were killed in the process, and the entire city was completely destroyed. Westcott insanely laughed as he watched the fight between Seha and Dark Tohka. Even if the fight between two super-powerful Spirits were killing thousands and thousands of innocent, Westcott saw it only as a bonus for his own amusement. Even Ellen, who was next to him, was disgusted with his attitude. After Seha's defeat, Westcott escapes with Ellen and Dark Tohka, who suffered brainwash thanks to the Realizer he installed in her brain. Soon afterwards, Westcott decided to get rid of all witnesses and order his commander to explode the Realizers of all his Wizards fighting outside of the building, finishing off thousands of his soldiers. ''Mayuri Judgment Film'' Isaac is indirectly mentioned by Kotori in the film when she thought that "the Giant Ball of Mana" flying over Tenguu City was his work. ''Spirit Pledge's Chineseverse'' Westcott is set to appear in the 2018 Chinese game, Spirit Pledge, as the overarching antagonist behind all evil forces appearing in the game. Unlike Ellen Mira Mathers, who is a playable character, Westcott will be a non-playable character. The story follows the same plotline of the original series, but Westcott seems to have more involvement in the story. In his early actions, Westcott is seem sending entire battalions of children from AST to attack the Spirits in public places in suicidal missions. Powers and Abilities Mage *'Authority': It may not seem like a power, but his authority is one of his worst weapons while acting as the DEM director. He has control about any kind of authority on Earth (being the only person in the world able to create Realizer). Westcott is considered one of the most important people in the world by the fact that he is the only person who can manufacture Realizers and arm all nations of the world. With his authority he can do whatever he wants with any human on Earth to the point he can commit any war crime without punishment. Westcott's orders also reach the military forces of the world, giving him temporary emergency powers over the security and defense forces of the world. *'Magical-Technology': Isaac Westcott can use magic created through technology and Spirit's mana however, he never used it in a direct combat. He uses it just in case he really needs to, during the transformation of Dark Tohka he used magic to teleport to somewhere. It's unknown if he knows offensive magic. *'Gifted Orator': The main asset of Westcott is his ability to inspire his troops with enthusiastic speeches. It can take almost any situation and turn it into a speech that will strengthen the morale of his soldiers and Wizards for their next operation or mission. *'DEM Wizards': DEM Wizards are trained (or brainwashed) to be psychopaths who loyally obey him, so they would give their life to his cause because he ordered. Wizards are skilled humans who have undergone training and usually have an implant to manipulate the territories coming from their CR-Unit. Even though Most Wizards are under DEM Industries, other countries also have developed their own version under their military forces. They are usually capable of various feats such as flying and creating barriers. The extent of this ability is determined by the properties of the territories they can produce. Advanced technology can be fatal to Wizards as it places a heavy strain on their bodies. Some Wizards have undergone surgeries to alter their bodies in order to strengthen their usage of the Realizer. However, such procedures can shorten one's lifespan. The DEM Wizards are the most prepared and well-trained soldiers of the world and were trained to serve Westcott until their last breath, making them their honor-guards. *''' Bandersnatch': The private army of Westcott is mostly composed by Bandersnatch robots (or droids). A DEM humanoid doll or robot equipped with a Realizer that must be linked to a larger Realizer unit for it to function. They use directly magic cannons links to their hands, with power enough to destroy heavy vehicles and tanks. The army is composed by hundred of thousands droids, enough to conquer a nation. *'Master Strategist': Westcott is an effective planner and strategist, developing complex plans to achieve his goals for over half a century. He accounts for the personalities and usual mannerisms of allies and enemies alike and never takes anything for granted - notably, he considers Shido to be high-priority threat simply because he knows little about his capabilities. *'Torture Knowledge': These "weapons" are used by Westcott almost in everything he does or says. Also one of his fetishes. Most of his soldiers had been formed on the basis of the fear, as seen in episode 4 of the season 2, when James was showing fear in returning to D.E.M with empty hands. Westcott tortures his soldiers in the cruelest ways possible for their failures, such as psychological torture, depriving them of oxygen and/or rape. Inverse Spirit When Nia Honjou went into her Inverse Form, Artemisia Ashcroft was able to extract her Qlipha Crystal (inverse Spirit form's crystal) from her body and gave it to Isaac Wescott. He then bonded with it in his chest, giving him all the powers of Nia's Inverse Form (at least half of them thanks to her near-inversion state). One of the powers he gained is an ability to summon Nia's Demon King, ''Beelzebub, a book with basically the same powers as Nia's Angel, Rasiel. The book can give a person information about a subject just by thinking about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shidou changing the past during Tobiichi Devil ''events and can alter the future, through only for a few seconds max. However, unlike ''Rasiel, it has also shown to have the ability to summon shadow-like creatures from its pages. However, Nia's Inverse Form was in incomplete form because of Shido's intervention. *'Demon King': Beelzebub; "Tome of Divine Corruption". It can transfer information about a subject directly into his mind if he just thinks about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shido changing the past during the events of Tobiichi Devil, and he can freely share this information with others just by simply touching them. It can also summon shadow-like creatures from its pages that follow his every command. However, since Nia's Inverse Form was in an incomplete state, because of Shido's intervention, only a part of her Qlipha Crystal was extracted. As a result, Westcott's Beelzebub is also in an incomplete state, implying that the Demon King is not as powerful as it was, and/or does not have all the powers it had when Nia was using it. Beelzebub still has a connection to Nia's angel Rasiel, as the two used to be two sides of the same embodiment. As a result, Nia can sabotage Beelzebub by interfering with its information network, which she has used to further weaken the Demon King. Also, Nia states that, like Raisel, Beelzebub is incapable of predicting the future or reading a person's inner thoughts. So far the Demon King owned by Westcott, Beelzebub, has shown to have the following ability: *'Ashufiriya': Traps the target(s) into the book and transports them into an adjacent world created by Beelzebub. According to Nia, the world is created by various scenarios made by people's dreams and imagination. The people imprisoned assume the roles of fairy tale and manga characters, though several alterations might be made to the source material. While trapped within the fantasy world, other Spirits are unable to use their Angels. *'Nibelcol' or Daughters of the Demon King: Summons various soldiers from Beelzebub's pages, all of whom bare a striking resemblance to Marina Arusu. However, due to Beelzebub's connection with Rasiel, the Nibelcol has a significant weakness despite their great numbers. Because Shido still has Nia's affections, he is able to seal the Nibelcol with a kiss, causing them to revert back into paper and fade away into light particles. Inverse Spirit of Origin 1 - A'athiel A'athiel A’athiel is a Qliphothic Archdemon who presides over abyssal sorcery and the Atlantean Current. The “Atlantean Current” is simply a moniker for a primal sort of magick– it has no reference to a real or literal Atlantis. He specializes in necromancy, death magic, the divinatory casting of bones or runes, fire magic, sex magic, warding (especially using snowflakes), initiatory enlightenment, the enchantment of and divination via pendulums, execration magic, ice magic, jewelry enchantment, sexual vampirism, divination by fire, Ouija boards, empathy, protection, the esotericism of Neptune and Saturn, initiation through the Sphere of the Sun, the creation of destructive thought forms, candle magic, sky ring, tarot cards, and shielding. Othiel is a psychopomic charioteer who carries the torch of the moon. He can augment the witch’s talent for the casting of circle and bring about the opening of portals. He’s a protector of infants and the guardian of Those Who Died Nameless and Forgotten, and he can open the way to Da’ath, the Qliphoth, Valhalla, or any astral plane the magician desires– including parallel universes. A’athiel can strengthen the personal magnetism of the witch and make her a much better lay. He can open the magickian to her true sexuality. He can help the witch cast the perfect circle or otherwise construct the perfect sacred space, and he can bring about the full manifestation of the four elements. Athiel can engender gnosis of the Higher Self and engender a unique blossoming of the Soul Star Chakra (empowerment of the first transpersonal chakra). He can purify the minor chakras of the body, including the astral eyes and ears. A’athiel presides over the third veil before Samael known variously as Chasek or Chashakh, being the Qliphothic emanation equivalent to Ain Soph Aur. Chashakh, which name means “Darkness,” awaits beyond the last sphere of the left pillar of the Qliphoth– that is to say, behind and before Satariel (Saturn/Lucerifuge). The warlike demonic emissaries of Chashakh are the most violent and dangerous of the emissaries of any of the three veils, and Chasek is the closest of the veils to the Qliphothic Tree. Othiel is traditionally recorded to manifest as a bloated, black, and horrid creature described as anthropomorphic and insectoid, and it is said that his breadth is greater than his width. He appeared to me in a vision as a nine-foot-tall werewolf with a crown of fire, carrying a primitive axe in his left hand and a platinum-or-silver-looking scepter in his right hand. The name A’athiel means “Uncertainty of God,” which I reinterpret as “God of Ambiguity.” An alternate translation of the name renders “Weakness, But Strength Through Struggle.” A'athiel's Powers Athiel (Gokushi Saidan, lit. Altair of Extreme Death is considered as the evil counterpart of Ain Soph Aur of Mio Takamiya (since the user is a person of pure evil). A'athiel is a Demon King with a physical organic body, it manifests as a demonic flower that emits particles of darkness rather than light (one that is used by Mio). A'athiel's particles of blackness are used as small drops of water that comes out of a rain of darkness that corrupts living beings that are touched by the particles. It also can be used as "neddles" of darkness that pierce through the body of the enemy, melting them to the bones. Inverse Spirit of Origin 2 - Qemetiel Qemetiel Qemetiel, Belial, and A’athiel comprise the Threefold Emanation from the Abyss which engendered the manifestation of the Nightside Palace of Deathful Wombs and are considered to be the Qliphothic equivalents of the Christian Trinity which engendered the manifestation of the Sephiroth. While Belial is rightly venerated as one of the foremost divinities of Western black magic, the other members of this trinity are largely disregarded even in modern Qliphothic esotericism. I would ask the reader to think of how much Belial has offered her in her black magical endeavors, and posit that Qemetiel and A’athiel inevitably warrant equivalent veneration to him. Qemetiel presides over the First of the Three Trans-Qliphothic Veils which stand as a Trinity above the Pillars of the Qliphoth between the Tree of Death and Knowledge and the Primordial Abyss wherein Samael, the Penultimate Face of the Devil, is said to preside and rule. His Veil stands above Thaumiel and is referred to in Hebrew as Tohu, a Hebrew word translating to “Formless,” “Chaos,” and “Desolation.” He gives much tutelage regarding acts of violence, insurrection, murder, war, and drug dealing. He can impart whatever book smarts and street smarts the witch desires and present voluminous instruction in magic and witchcraft.gendered the manifestation of the Nightside Palace of Deathful Wombs and are considered to be the Qliphothic equivalents of the Christian Trinity which engendered the manifestation of the Sephiroth. While Belial is rightly venerated as one of the foremost divinities of Western black magick, the other members of this trinity are largely disregarded even in modern Qliphothic esotericism. As a Divinity of the Nightside Veils beneath the Devil of the Abyss, Qemetiel stands elevated in station beyond Chavajoth (the Azerate). The name Qemetiel is generally translated to English as “God of Crowns,” but I believe a speculative re-translation is in order for the purposes of Qliphothic esotericism. “God of Crowns” appears to make less sense, in light of my gnosis of Qemetiel, than the translation “Crown of Divinity.” The numerical value of Qemetiel is 190, which corresponds to a Hebrew word signifying the rib of Adam. It also corresponds to a Hebrew word meaning “Pearl,” and while this word is held to be a title of the Sephirothic Sphere of the Earth, the word “Pearl” is often used as a moniker for the Philosopher’s Stone. By comparing these two correspondences, we can infer that the number 190 relates to the spark of divinity which is intrinsic to humankind– or at least the feminine polarity of it. After all, Malkuth and Eve are both feminine. As the Qliphoth is considered to be of a primarily female polarity, this is a sensible inference. Qemetiel's Powers *Qemetiel or ■■■, is the evil counterpart of Mio's main angel, Ain. Unlike the real Ain, the powers of Qemetiel are polar opposite of the former that creates life and creation. **Westcott summons a demonic void without a physical form capable of illuminating the entire world with darkness instead of light, this darkness covers the entire world into eternal darkness, causing the planet to die without solar light; **Erase whomever or whatever Westcott desires from reality, abstract elements like colors, oxygen, living beings of the existence, human memories, light, planets, stars and even entire galaxies; Inverse Spirit of Origin 3 - Belial the Devil Belial After having success in stealing the power of Mio Takamiya, Westcott finally becomes the Spirit of Origin, which means he gained the power over all Spirits and Angels of , the tree of Life. However, apparently due to his dark nature, Westcott gained power over , the tree of Death. It's demonic tree capable of distorting the laws of reality within its boundary. Since the corruption of Mio's power was conducted by his dark nature, the power of Ain (Ein Sof, or Eyn Sof), in Kabbalah, is understood as God prior to any self-manifestation in the production of any spiritual realm, probably derived from Ibn Gabirol's term, "the Endless One". Ein Sof may be translated as "unending", "(there is) no end", or infinity), was Inverted to Belial, which means the personification of all evil in the existence, the Devil. Belial is a term occurring in the Hebrew Bible which later became personified as the devil in Jewish and Christian texts. Belial is a powerful demon existed before Satan and pandered to the needs of the perverts, atheists, the worthless, occultists, or anyone with a disturbed soul. According to the ancient Dead Sea Scrolls, Belial, or the King of Evil, was responsible for bringing wickedness to man. Among certain sections of the Jews, this demon was considered the chief of all the devils. The word "Belial" means worthless in Hebrew, and later came to represent the personification of the devil. In the Old Testament of the bible the word tends to be used to describe a class of people, for instance the sons of Belial. The New Testament introduces Satan as the ruler of evil, but prior to that, Belial was said to be his predecessor. In demonology, he is one of Satan’s most notable demons sources recount. "Belial" is applied to ideas, words, and counsel to calamitous circumstances and most frequently, to worthless men of the lowest sort, such as men who would induce worship of other gods; those of Benjamin who committed the sex crime at Gibeah; the wicked sons of Eli; insolent Nabal; opponents of God’s anointed, David; Rehoboam's unsteady associates; Jezebel's conspirators against Naboth; and men in general who stir up contention. Indicating that the enemy power would no longer interfere with the carrying out of true worship by his people in their land, YHWH declared through his prophet: "No more will any worthless person pass again through you. In his entirety he will certainly be cut off." Devil's Powers *'Immortallity': For being the master of Belial, the chief of all demonic forces, Westcott was granted with immortallity and could no longer be killed by magic, man-made weapons and other sources of energy like light, darkness, water, electricity and many other elements of nature. As an immortal being, Westcott can regenerate even if he is in pieces, can revive as many times as he wants and can easily decide the death of all living beings just by touching them (Spirits seems to be immune). Aside from his immortal state, he can live forever and can't be killed by other sources like diseases and natural death. He requires no sustenance, and cannot be harmed by mortal means. Only the power of Kallabah, or divine entities are capable of doing him harm. *'Extrasensory': Westcott has senses that are not only sharper than a mortal's, affording his abilities such as perfect accuracy, but he has abilities that they completely lack. In particular he possesses a 'third-eye' which allows him to see things from far, far distances. Though he never uses it to do so, he can likely see through things that fool human eyes. *'Teleportation': Westcott uses this often for quick appearances or escapes. Westcott can teleport to everywhere, as he is everywhere not nowhere at the same time. However, this is limited as he can teleport only inside of a planet. *'Death Predation': This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the Westcott's immediate vicinity. *'Supernatural Physicality': Westcott could alter his physical capabilities to virtually any level he needed or wanted due to his magical shape-shifting abilities. He has manifested superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and senses. No parameters or upper limits were established regarding these capabilities. *'Universal-Rewriting': By a far point, his strongest and most dangerous ability. Summoning the Belial demon, Westcott can destroy the laws of the existence and break through space and time to create an universe he is imagining. While Belial is active, it will quickly break into the barriers of the universe and recreate a new world that its master is asking for. While it's unknown, but this ability can create entire worlds where all life doesn't exist. If Westcott asks for it, he can create an universe where all life and creation never existed, thus bringing everything to emptiness. **However, with great powers, comes weakness. Due to the immense power of Belial, Westcott has little control over it and can easily lose command over his demon. If anything happens while to him while he is commanding Belial, he might lose control over his mana, causing his power to go berserk and end in a worldwide explosion that would destroy the planet Earth (or even the solar system but it's capacity is unknown). However, his weakness is available only for Spirits, who are directly connected to Kabbalah. Other sources like demons, angels and other paranormal forces can't harm him. Victims Dialogues Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 As Spirit of Origin Last Words (dialogues) Third Timeline (killed by Mio Takamiya) *''- Isaac: It appears I’ve lost. So this is the endpoint. Hmm.... how unexpectedly boring.'' **''".........."'' **''- Shido: Yes, I do want to kill him. In fact, from the last blow, I thought to myself it couldn’t be helped if he dies while firing. You're going to live, Westcott.'' **''- Isaac: Is that okay? I don’t think there will be a second chance. Takamiya... Just kill me and end this.'' **''- Shido: How noisy, the loser shouldn’t make irresponsible remarks. You wil pay for everything you did in this plane of existence.'' **''- Isaac: Haha, the way you talk is similar to Elliot... unfortunately, I was quite interested in the feeling of death... '' Fourth Timeline (killed by Ain) *''- Ellen: Ike!'' **''- Westcott: Hi... Ellen'' **''- Ellen: Ah, Ike, those! We have to head for the medical Realizer immediately--!'' **''- Westcott: A-Ahh...'' **''- Elliot: Ike.'' **''- Westcott: Ah, Elliot.'' **''- Ellen: Please! Elliot! Ike! Help Ike. Can’t you do that? I will do anything! I’ll listen to whatever you say! Please!'' **''- Westcott: Fufu... What a bother. Did you come to laugh at me, Elliot?'' **''- Elliot: I came here to see my friend’s death. It that such a funny story, Ike?'' **''- Westcott: Oh... that’s right. That was a silly question. Even if the methods were different, you are certainly my friend... besides... We’re fellow comrades who were shaken by the same woman.'' **''(Westcott smiled a little as his vision of the world began to blur again. Ellen, Karen, Woodman. Sworn friends who had their hometown burned and vowed for vengeance together, Westcott’s oldest comrades. Such uniform gazes at Westcott, expressing intentions of sorrow. Westcott remembered a strange feeling. Memories of his childhood, of when his mother was placed and buried in a coffin. From his mother’s perspective, the sensation of everyone’s gazes gathering for the funeral service. Ellen was crying, Karen was looking down, and Woodman was quietly looking here. Different shapes, but there was sadness and mourning filled with despair. The looks of his friends, and the fact that he was the one molding these facial expressions, The fact that he was at the center of this despair. For Westcott, it was comfortable and irresistible. Magician Isaac · Westcott, with ecstatic excitement, slowly closed his eyes).'' **''- Westcott (thinking): *What... it was so simple... wasn't it? Fill them with despair...*'' Westcott's Introductions Throughout the story, Westcott has always received numerous introductions when he firstly appeared in a Volume or in a chapter. Many (if not all) of them explain the sinister nature of Isaac Westcott. Volume 5 *''1st Appearance'' - "Seeing the face of discomfort and his puzzled voice, Origami turned behind and took a glance. Over there, a man was standing, accompanied by a girl who appeared to be a secretary. He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit. His hair was dark ash blond, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. His age should around 30 years old, yet, he was a mysterious man that gave off a feeling that of being an experienced veteran. Seeing that man's face, and hearing Kiritani saying that person's name, Origami moved her eyebrows a little." Volume 6 & 7 *''2nd Appearance'' - "In the suite room of the top floor in the Imperial hotel located at the west side of Tenguu city, Isaac Westcott sat down while sighing. He raised his chin while slightly flicking the tip of his dark ash blonde hair, and further narrowed his eyes which looked like sharpened blades." *''3rd Appearance'' - "Of course, Jessica wasn't someone who kills for pleasure. It was not like she does not feel any sympathy toward the considerable number of casualties that will appear from her own attacks. But, that slight sentimental feeling was completely erased by the sweet sound of Westcott's orders which imply capturing the spirits is for the greater good. Right now, Jessica only recognizes the stage audience as a group of potatoes or pumpkins." *''4th Appearance'' - "A few seconds later, the wall cracked as before, and a door opened. And from there entered a man. He was a tall, thin man. His most striking feature was his silver hair and sharp eyes that looked like they were carved into his face with a dagger. Closely between the ages of 35, a dangerous, dark and evil aura around him, masking his true age. When the man entered the room, Tohka felt a strange feeling of unease. It was not because Ellen had spread her Territory. But for some unknown reason, the moment Tohka saw that man, she felt as if the temperature dropped several degrees." *''4.5th Appearance'' - "Even though he shouted, it seemed she could not hear his voice from there. Most likely, its structure was the same as the one Fraxinus had. Then that meant, there should be a way to enter that area by fiddling with something from this side. He moved his sight in the room. ---and. At that moment, Shidou stopped. Inside the research block he thought was empty, there was one man, sitting on a chair while facing his back towards Shidou and Miku. The man's voice echoed softly before he stood up from the chair. He then faced towards Shidou and Miku in a casual manner. He had a dull ash blonde hair and a tall body. His raptor-like sharp eyes was also characteristic. Shidou slightly raised his eyebrows, when he saw his face and heard his name. Yes. Isaac Westcott, DEM industries management board director. If anyone watched TV, read newspaper and net news, it was probably a name they had heard of at least once." Volume 8 *''5th Appearance'' - "All of them were board members of this DEM Company. Everyone was sitting at a giant elliptical table and were flipping through the documents on their hands while making the same difficult face. Nonetheless, it was also something not impossible. Everyone one of them should have already received reports from here and there. And even the documents on their hands had the situation written in details. Nonetheless naturally, it's not like everyone who was there was making that face. On the chair placed the furthest back of the room. Over there one man sitting calmly. He had a jet-black suit covering his body. A young man around the age of his mid-thirties. As if looking over the meeting, his unpleasant eyes that expressed darkness were peeking from the gap of his dark grey bangs. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. He was the DEM company's which was exactly the topic of discussion right now." Volume 9 *''6th Appearance'' - "Having finished the remaining simple business inside the private jet, Isaac Westcott came out from the VIP entrance of the airport and rode the car waiting for him before heading towards the lodging area in Japan's Tokyo metropolitan Tenguu city's hotel. He was a characteristic tall man with dark ash blonde hair and a pair of sharp eyes like naked blades. His age should be around in his mid-30 but, the dangerous atmosphere covering his body was disrupting the appropriateness of his age. At the least, he was somewhat too young to be burdened with a world class enterprise known as DEM industry---------such an impression was probably impossible to someone unless they have met with him directly." Volume 10 *''7th Appearance'' - "It was a young man around his mid-thirties. He has dark ash blonde hair and bladesharp eyes. His eyes filled with darkness could make the people facing him feel an indescribable anxiety. Sir Isaac Rey Peram Westcott. He was the managing director of the huge world famous company, DEM industries." Volume 12 *''7.5th Appearance'' - "In a room in the DEM industry Japan branch, the managing director-Isaac Westcott made a small sighs. He’s a man in his mid-thirties with characteristics blade sharp eyes and dark ash blond hair. He wore a darkness black suits that shows no gaps and was looking down at the documents scattered about on the desk." Volume 13 *''8th Appearance'' - "The man is being assisted by an ash blonde haired woman whose appearance could attract every man. Her facial expression is as sharp as a sword which would cut them down, making those two fall into silence with their faces getting paler. That man's appearance looks young. It seems like he's in the middle of thirties. But why does this young appearance suit with him despite his age? He doesn't looks like a middle age man at all. Actually, this year Knox is 48 years old, so you can say that this man's age is younger than him. Of course that's only natural. The person over there isn't an ordinary man. He's a man whose name is famous in the world as a world genius financial monster from DEM Industry, its first generation founder: Sir Isaac Westcott." *''9th Appearance'' - "Suddenly, Shidou could sense something dangerous and turned his glance to a certain direction. Perhaps it was because his senses were sharpened from using a Spirit's Reiryoku. Or else, it's all because the presence of that person over there is way too bizarre to the point that he couldn't ignore it. Though he wasn't sure what it is--------But there's a Foreign existence that slipped in between them who wasn't here until just now. He knew and felt that person's presences clearly. It's not only Shidou; all Spirits who were present there also pointed their gazed towards the same direction. While being looked by everyone, that man was walking slowly towards Artemisia and Nia. He was a man with ash-blonde hair and wearing a black suit. Shidou looked at that man with a surprised gaze. Isaac Ray Peram Westcott." *''10th Appearance'' - "At the moment, Shidou felt that the Spirits choking at the same time. The malice that he felt since the first time they previously faced Westcott began to expand. This man can't be described as cruel or brutal. He can only be defined as ------ [Abnormal]." Volume 14 *''11th Appearance'' - "Peering inside, they could see a man sitting on a chair in the room. He had an impaling pair of eyes under a dark ashen hairline - alongside a floating pitch-black book at hand. He was the renowned ruler of this company - Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, in person." *''12th Appearance'' - "Westcott intently stared at the pitiful wizard, like a predator hunting its prey. The unfortunate girl's facial expression instantly paled, and she hurriedly shook her head insubordination." *''13th Appearance'' - "Lingering amidst the white smoke was a man wearing black Western-style clothes and a wizard equipped with a CR-unit. The two leisurely walked out of the mist." Volume 16 *''14th Appearance'' - "Ellen came to an abrupt standstill, having detected that beyond the door lingered an unwanted presence. Despite Westcott possessing an air of intimidation that the majority of commoners nowhere near did, the roiling presence a meager doorstep away distilled a unique ambiance. As if——yes, as if a horde of horrors awaited them both with hushed breaths." *''15th Appearance'' - "The moment Ellen got up, the door flew open as a man came into the room. The man gave the impression that all of the world's darkness had compacted itself into a human shape. He has dusky ash colored hair and a pair of eyes resembling metallic rust. Although he looked about thirty years old, the oozing sense of intimidation and dread he was emitted wouldn't match that assumption. Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, the king of magicians who had established DEM within a single generation." Volume 17 *''16th Appearance'' - "And from the very back of the group──a very prominent man came to the forefront. It was a tall man who was about 20 years old. He was characterized by dim silver hair and rusty eyes. Although his expression and behavior were very gentle, his body was emitting the strange atmosphere that he couldn't completely hide." Volume 18 *''17th Appearance'' - "As if to confirm his premonition, a man came out from the shadow of the rubble. Dim ash-gray hair and eyes with a dull metallic hue, there was a strange threatening atmosphere coming from him that was different from confronting a Spirit or Wizard. Yes, he was the executive director of DEM industries and the starting point for this battle. The first man that started the conflict over the Spirits." *''18th Appearance'' - "The sweat dripping down his cheeks reached his lips, causing a salty taste to spread in his mouth. Shidou didn’t dare to loosen his guard as the eyeballs in his eye sockets orbited around to scrutinize the nearby surroundings. There was an innumerable amount of Nibelcol paper in their vicinity. And at the very end──a man who personified darkness quietly stood there. Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. The head of DEM industries and the enemy of Ratatoskr, And also──the man who brought Spirit into this world 30 years ago alongside Elliot and Ellen, providing the impetus for the current battle. No──not only that. Shidou glared at Westcott with a glare brimming with animosity. For Shidou who had regained the memory of “Shin” now, this man was the subject for the clear hatred of killing him and kidnapping Mana." Volume 19 (final) *''19th Appearance ''- "The man over there had dusky blonde hair reminiscent of abandoned metal and a pair of eyes reflected with a rusted hue. Throughout the vicissitudes of life, to old age, to the end of prosperity──this man gave the impressing of such a thing. Isaac Westcott. An inheritor of the mysteries and a blood descendent of the magicians──the man who establish DEM within a single generation." *''20th Appearance'' - "The market values of European enterprises were ranked from top to bottom. Despite the subtle variations depending on the year, DEM would never fallout from the single digits. DEM──Deus Ex Machina Industries. This super organization was involved in a wide range of developmental projections including the manufacturing of arms, aircraft, vehicles, ships, space development, semiconductors, electronic equipment, fiber industry and even travel agencies. Furthermore, the enterprise, with its wide range of affiliated companies and R&D projects, can be said that half of the residents of European countries lived under its grace. However, even that number did not consider taking into consideration the real developmental result behind DEM──the Realizer Manifestation Device and the accompanying CR-Unit. In other words, that was just the tip of the iceberg. A private enterprise that had enough wealth to buy a small country and possessed the means of turning such behavior into reality. Like its name suggested, it was an overwhelming and tyrannical grey giant. The castle built by the Magician Isaac Westcott." *''21th Appearance'' - "On the bridge of one of the DEM ships sailing the skies, Westcott was listening to various reports from the fleet through the loudspeaker. Even though he was at the forefront, there weren’t any emotions of tension or frustration marked on his expression. The corners of his mouth distorted into an elegant form as his fingertips would occasionally tap rhythmically to the surface of his black suit. It was almost like he was enjoying an afternoon holiday while relaxing to his favorite songs." *''22th Appearance'' - "The mechanical monster appeared throughout the city not warned by the spacequake alarm. This was an unusual scene. Just as the Spirits were confidential, the Realizer manifestation device controlling the Bandersnatch was not something made publically available. To think of exposing them to the general public and using them to harm civilians, no sane person would ever implement that. Even for a colossal superpower like DEM, it would be impossible to achieve this perfect endgame. No──perhaps they didn’t even consider about the necessities of the aftermath. From this possibility, Shidou felt an illusion of his heart being cornered. As Shidou felt a shudder, a voice other than screams reached the speaker. Extremely calm, as if finding pleasure despite everything occurring──a male voice that if heard again would incense one’s nerves beyond relief. No mistake. DEM’s managing director, Isaac Westcott." *''23th Appearance'' - "Since this was an empty space without any obstructions to his sight, he quickly located them. But the problem was──it wasn’t just Ellen and Mana there. Several girls floating outside of Fraxinus smiled while echoing with a voice lacking the slightest degree of tension. After recognizing them, Shidou couldn’t help but call out their name. Yes──Nibelcol. The pseudo-Spirits made through a combination of the Demon King Beelzebub and DEM’s technology. As the waves of laughter broke down, two more people came forward. One of them was Artemisia Ashcroft, a Wizard of DEM just like Ellen. The other person was──the head of DEM and the holder of the jet-black book, Isaac Westcott himself." *''24th Apperance'' - "Ellen, who left the battlefield carrying Westcott in a Voluntary Territory, constantly called out to him while applying hemostasis, pain relief, and accelerated healing. Westcott’s wounds were definitely fatal injuries, but it was a different matter when the person carrying him was the World’s Strongest Wizard. Although it was not as powerful as the Medical Realizer Apparatus, Ellen’s delicately woven Territory can still block his wounds to an extent. Even so, that was just the physical aspects. Even if the wound healed well, no one knew if he would wake up again after losing consciousness. In order to not let this happen, Ellen continued to call out for Westcott." *''25th Apperance'' - "Two DEM Wizards appeared on the other side of the sky, Ellen Mathers and Artemisia Ashcroft. Kotori’s face stained in shock as she confirmed the identities of those two. Then, as if to match that, a third voice echoed from somewhere. Then from that shadow, the figure of a person clad in light slowly stepped forward. ──With a bloodstain left behind on his chest, Isaac Westcott emerged. Westcott laughed as if to respond to that outcry. And then it came out──the words that herald ruin." *''26th Appearance'' - "Shidou’s voice began to shudder as he heard what Mio had just said. As Shidou raised his voice to a scream, Mio and Reine nodded at the same time. Being told of the worst case scenario, Shidou instinctively made a sullen face. The goal that Westcott had spoken of in the future world flashed in his mind. ──Obtain the power of the Spirit of Origin and overwrite the world. To be honest, he didn’t comprehend what that meant when he first heard that. But now──after experiencing this space created by Mio, he could at last understand. If Westcott had the same power to create this space and if this space grew large enough to cover the entire world──it would certainly merit the expression of overwriting the world. He didn’t know what kind of world Westcott would try to create. However, Westcott once said, “This is a revenge against mankind”. Then, in that world, it wouldn’t be hard to imagine what would happen to people that weren’t Magicians. Speaking of a new world was good enough, but the essence of this goal was genocide of all humans on reality. Naturally, this matter was unacceptable." *''27th Appearance'' - "In the darken sky where the setting sun had already vanished into the horizon, a brilliant radiance still remained. Like stars inlaid onto the night sky, the light swirled coiled and swirled as it converged onto a single point. A phantasmal sight as if coming from a dream. If one didn’t know any better when gazing, surely it would undoubtedly be described as a God or perhaps an Angel. However, the expression of the Spirits watching on from the exterior of Fraxinus was not one of awe or adoration──but rather a look of trepidation and irritation. But such a response wasn’t unwarranted. It wasn’t a God at the center of the light, but the enemy of the Spirits, the magus Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. Westcott’s loud laughter resounded through the night sky." *''28th Appearance'' - "At the center of the swirling flow of mana───The Spirit・Mio and the Magus・Isaac Westcott faced each other. As Westcott noticed Mio's silhouette, he did not mind to wipe the blood around his mouth and instead just gave a smirk." *''29th Appearance'' - "The boundary between living and death is terribly ambiguous, depending on the judgement of each person to determine when death has arrived. Some people regard death as when cardiopulmonary functions cease, while others say that it is after the demise of all brain functions. Some people say that even if there is consciousness remaining, it is not necessary what the raw body contains as long as the heart of the person remains──then there is some form of existence left. Well, the last one might feel like escapist sentiments rather than a real definition. In an empty field of vision, Isaac Westcott was idly thinking about such a matters. ──If so, he wondered if he could still be considered living now? At the very least, cardiopulmonary functions had stopped. It was natural since the majority of his body had already disappeared. Although there was still some conscious thought left, it was uncertain if even his brain had retained its shape. He was just lying on the ground, watching the sky while waiting for his consciousness to stop. And so, while these thoughts still lingered, Westcott sneered at himself. Between people being alive or dead, he should be regarded as dead since a long time ago. Yes, as a human, Isaac Westcott was already dead. His humanity. He was a monster. What remained here was a wreckage of a pathetic Spirit barely retaining its existence through its reiryoku. His lingering consciousness was proof of having become such a form. A force of annihilation between an Angel and Demon King. Being involved at such a close range, this result was natural. There was no indication of Deus (Mio Takamiya) remaining. It seemed that she had disappeared a little earlier than Westcott. The truly loathing feeling of having been rejected in a double suicide, with that in mind, Westcott laughed again. Despite not knowing it himself, his facial features were still distorted in the shape of a smile. However, it was only a matter of time. Even as a Spirit, he wouldn’t last much longer. Indeed, his consciousness began to dozy off as the pull of the Shinigami’s hand grew closer. To bring his soul to Hell or a worse place." Trivia *Due to his long arc and countless acts of heinous crimes against humanity and all life in general, Westcott is considered one (if not the) of the most evil villains to ever date in Japanese's Light Novel media. However, due to the high popularity of female characters in the story (a popularity that exploded in Asia), he is considered to be an overrated antagonist who didn't get the love he deserved. In the Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Vietnamese fanbase, Westcott is considered as the ''ultimate most evil LN villain to have ever existed since its creation of the media in 1975. Moreover, he is considered to be one of the most complex and well-written villain of LN (who mostly are straight outright villains), mainly for being a monster with the mentallity of a normal and civilized human being, capable of love and affection but uses his relationships for his own pain-inducing pleasure, making him an unique type of Pure Evil villain out there. *Isaac Westcott is considered to be the darkest villain already created by Koushi Tachibana in his light novels. He also is considered the darkest villain among all villains and antagonists from ''Date A Live and Soukyuu no Karma. ''In addition, Westcott is the only villain originated from Light Novels who has the longest arc known (from volume 5 to volume 19). Most of LN antagonists tend to appear in only one or three arcs to introduce worse threats in the future. The Greater Scope Villains usually appear only in the final volumes of the story. *Westcott is associated with the gray color in all aspects, including his own company, his suit and the DEM uniforms. In Bibly, gray is an emotionless, moody color that is typically associated with meanings of dull, dirty, and dingy, as well as formal, conservative, and sophisticated. In addition, gray is a timeless and practical color that is often associated with loss or depression, emptiness, death and negative emotions. All that defines Westcott's character. *Westcott's third demon king of Qliphoth, Qemetiel, is written as furigana over ■■■ rather than above any kanji. *The three Demon King that Westcott has represents different negative and corrupt terms of Qliphoth. **000 - Tohu - Chaos: Qemetiel ("Crown of Gods"). **00 - Bohu - Emptiness: Beliaal ("Without God"). **0 - Chasek - Darkness: Aathiel ("Uncertainty"). *** These terms were created by the Temple of the Black Light, an satanic ocult founded in 1995 that was considered criminal years later for murdering civilians in satanic rituals. ***The occult consist of the unified belief in "Chaosophy". They believe that Chaos is an infinidimensional and pandimensional plane of possibilities, in contrast to cosmos which only has three spatial dimensions and one linear time dimension. They also believe that, in comparison with the linear time of cosmos, chaos can be described as timeless in the way that it is not contained nor limited by one-dimensional time, and formless, because of its ever-changing and infinite number of space dimensions. Militant neo-gnosticism and nihilism is taught within the group and they say that the true Satanist must not be a part of the modern society, as it is founded upon lies. The very fabric of this reality is a lie that hinders chaos from realizing itself. ***These are the three dark veils before Satan, in their belief system seen as the three Forces that were expelled from Ain Sof in order to make way for the manifestation of the Black Light in the Outer Darkness that soon became Sitra Ahra: Qemetiel, Beliaal and Aathiel. These three powers can be seen as the Burning Trident held high above the Thaumielitan. These three powers can also be viewed as Wrathful Reflections of Ain, Ain Soaf and Ain Soaf Aur. *The recents volumes from story revelead much about Westcott's psychological health. Westcott suffers from a twisted and serious psychological problem called Emotional Masoquism. Emotional masochism is basically when he find pleasure in engaging in emotional negativity and being miserable. In fact, Westcott is an emotional masochist who not only enjoys misery, but seek it out. Westcott loves to lose his battles so he can suffer humilliation of defeat, he seeks to lose someone he loves dearly by watching them die due to an accident or in a tragic incident and goes as far to witness the genocide of his own race to find the ultimate flavor of despair. This also follows him until his army, as he seems to like watching his forces being beaten and defeated. **Aside from his emotional masoquism, Westcott also seems to enjoy physical pain as well. His battles with the heroes during the story proves he also embrace the pain caused by his battle to the point that he let his enemies hit him with their attacks while laughing insanely. While others could consider it as a sexual pelasure, it's more correct to say that Westcott feels the joy of a kid having fun, which explains much about his childish personality. ***His childish personality as a adult also open doors to new psychological problems like Bipolar Personality Disorder. As stated in the novels, Westcott was a genius and a prodigy, so he was always more "calm" and "composed" than the rest of the children in his village. Yet, no matter what, Westcott was a child even as an adult, and due to his genius nature that put him alone on the top of the hierarchy, Westcott never had real fun like he wanted, so he was forced to live an environment against his will. It was also said his parents were extremely rigid since he was the most important kid of his village, and was tested by the adults for most of his childhood. His BPD problem probably came with with abnormalities in his brain. Many studies about BPD have reported findings of reductions in regions of the brain involved in the regulation of stress responses and emotion, and the constant forced life he had live influenced in his mental maturity. * The first Demom King that Westcott gained after stealing it from Nia is called Beelzebub. Beezlebub is a powerful demon who holds a high seat in Hell’s hierarchy. He is known for spreading belief in false gods, fanning the flames of war or lust, and possessing human bodies to carry out horrific acts. Beelzebub is one of Hell’s most powerful demons, taking second place only to Satan himself. Some theologians even claim that Beezlebub has usurped Satan and become “prince of the devils” and “chief of Hell.” Others claim that Beezlebub and Satan are one and the same. **According to Judeo-Christian beliefs, Beezelebub began his demonic career as a false god. He used clever lies and earthly rewards to convince men to worship false gods, usually himself. For example, the Torah tells a story of an Israeli god who injured himself and ordered his servants to go ask Beezlebub if he would recover. In response, the prophet Elijah appeared to condemn the king, since he had asked help from Beezlebub instead of the one true God. According to God’s wish, the king died from his injuries. Later, Beezlebub diversified his strategies for torturing mankind. In the “Testament of Solomon,” Solomon claims that Beezlebub was among the demons whom he enslaved to build his temple. He describes a conversation with the demon, in which Beezlebub claimed “''to cause destruction through tyrants, to cause demons to be worshipped among men, to excite priests to lust, to cause jealousies in cities and murders, and to bring on war.” *His name 'Isaac' means " " in the . *Curious enough, after Westcott managed to steal the power of Mio Takamiya, he gained three Demon Kings at the same time. All these three demons are born from the same entity, Mio's Ein Sof. Note, all three Demon Kings are based on David Godwin's Kabalistic Encyclopedia. The number of the Qliphoth tree are 0, 00, 000 for Qemetiel, Belial, and Athiel respectively. So in turn, it's like a mirror for the numbers of Mio's angels. **In some non-Jewish Hermetic Qabalah, contact is sought with the Qliphoth unlike in the ethical-mystical Jewish prohibition, as part of its process of human self-knowledge. In contrast, the theurgic Jewish Practical Kabbalah was understood by its practitioners as similar to white magic, accessing only holiness, while the danger in such venture of mixing impure Magic ensured it remained a minor and restricted practice in Jewish history. **According to Aleister Crowley, the three evil forms (before Samael), are said to be Qemetial, Belial, and Othiel. *Westcott's eyes are seem and described as lifeless and dull eyes. This, despite being a small factor about his character, is actually extremely important. The author himself made his eyes like that to show how his mind was plunged into darkness, disgrace and misery. People who loves living in sorrow consider living as the same as being dead, and Westcott's lifeless eyes show pretty much how dead he is inside... And how much he seems to accept it. *Isaac is a given name derived from Judaism and a given name among Jewish, Christian, and Muslim societies, generally in reference to the above. "Isaac" is loosely translated as "laughing". "Ike" and "Ise" are also short forms of the name Isaac. ** From the Hebrew name meaning "he will laugh, he will rejoice", derived from meaning "to laugh". The Old Testament explains this meaning, by recounting that Abraham laughed when God told him that his aged wife Sarah would become pregnant with Isaac. When Isaac was a boy, God tested Abraham's faith by ordering him to sacrifice his son, though an angel prevented the act at the last moment. Isaac went on to become the father of Esau and Jacob with his wife Rebecca. *Isaac Westcott, Ellen Mathers and Elliot Woodman are based on the three co-founder of the , which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. The was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree. **Isaac Westcott is based on William Wynn Westcott, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. **Ellen Mathers's last name likely comes from , this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. **Elliot Woodman's last name comes from , one of three co-founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. * Westcott holds a great hatred for Ratatoskr, considering it an organization of "greenhorns" and its goal "something that can only be said out randomly while drinking a cup of sake". *Although not officially confirmed, Isaac was possibly based on the appearance of Kasper Hekmatyar from Jormungand. *Although not confirmed, it is possible that the ban of Date A Live II in mainland China (while the season one wasn't banned at all) was due to Isaac's darkness that gave too many disturbing scenes to the series. In addition, many of Westcott's tortures were used by the Imperial Army of the Empire of Japan during World War II and Sino-Japanese War. Those methods of torture were mainly used against Korean and Chinese civilians to put fear in the hearts of innocents. **One example of those were the brutal and inhuman tortures used on women who were raped, forcibly impregnated, then dissected alive by the Japanese Army and scientists of the empire. And during Nia's inversion Arc, Westcott willingly explained how he physically, sexually and psychologically tortured and dissected Nia alive for 5 years. *Westcott was the first foreign character to appear in the franchise. After him, comes Ellen Mathers, Jessica Bailey, Simpson, Roger Murdoch, Russell, Charlotte Meyers, Daisy, Izabell, Minerva Liddell, Ashley Sinclair, Leonora Sears, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, Edgar F. Caroll; all of them are British villains. * Fugil Arcadia, one of the main antagonists in 2013 light novel series, Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, is heavily implied to be inspired in Isaac Westcott—based on appearance, personality, and crimes. Fugil is considered as the teenage version of Westcott. Despite being a teenager, he is the most twisted of all villains, this is demonstrated when he was willing to kill thousands of children and women to his brother to overthrow the Empire. *Isaac is the second white-haired character to appear in the franchise. The first is Reine Murasame. *He is the character of the franchise with the highest number of nicknames. **His fourth name can also be called "Peram", "Perham" or "Pelham." **His nickname "Ike" can also be called "Iac" or "Aki" *Isaac is self-proclaimed "Genius". * Westcott seems to be the Anti-Christ of the series, as the same franchise addresses many theological issues of Judaism. In the series, Westcott's main posture: open wide arms, is a pose that is often used to portrait Jesus, the Messiah. However, according to theologic texts, the Anti-Christ, will be a human of great persuasion and will often copy Christ's words and postures to make people believe he is the son of the Messiah. **Aside from the page, Westcott was a genius by nature. The book describes the Anti-Christ as appealing, not repulsive, a blasphemous horn and a beast (Revelation 13:1-2). While list of descriptions is not attractive, people will follow him, and he will be an alluring leader. Everything about him will be extraordinary and he will possess charm, vision, wit, intelligence, eloquence and military genius. Everything that Westcott have. His rise to power as the benefactor of all nations of the world also brings him one step closer. *His appearance looks very similar to all Abyssal in Kantai Collection. The pale skin, white hair, tall, thin body and lifeless eyes. This kind of appearance in Kantai Collection (or for the most to Japanese media) refers to soulless or undead beings. *Westcott seems to know more about the Spirits than anyone else. *Westcott was born with the name "Ike", but soon after he was adopted by a new family, his name was renamed to "Isaac Ray Peram Westcott". * While this isn't officially confirmed yet, Isaac Westcott and his company (DEM) are the possible inspiration for the creation of the webcomic'' ISAC and DEM. *It was theorized Westcott has more than a relationship between servant and boss with Ellen. James A. Paddington mentioned that others DEM officers claimed Westcott might be sleeping with Ellen. This probably came from his genius-like nature and her extreme beauty. *Westcott was shown to be very playful with Ellen, often making jokes and playing with her. The reason behind this is because he loves to see Ellen angry because he claims she is cute. *Isaac is one of the few characters in ''DAL that has a theme song with his name on the title. *Westcott has the highest body count on the franchise, even more than Kurumi Tokisaki who had killed 10,000 people with her own hands. It's implied his body count is around 200,000,000-250,000,000 since 30 years ago when he summoned the First Spirit and destroyed a large part of China and Eurasia. The following spacequakes around the globe may have increased his body count by the millions. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Game Changer Category:Male Category:Date A Live villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Warlords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Creator Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Parents Category:Totalitarians Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Supremacists Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Possessor Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyers Category:Propagandists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Misogynists Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Satanism Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Elementals Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Messiah Category:Misanthropes Category:Deal Makers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hegemony Category:Related to Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magic Category:Slaver Category:Rapists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Successful Category:Symbolic Category:Military Category:Egotist Category:Omniscient Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Category:Starvers Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadomasochists Category:Vengeful Category:Incriminators Category:Death Gods Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Usurper Category:Opportunists Category:Humanoid Category:Supreme Beings Category:Deities Category:Dark Forms Category:Perverts Category:Love rivals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Cataclysm Category:Damned Souls Category:Posthumous Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased